


I Need the Details

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [38]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends in secret, Gallavich, M/M, Mandy doesnt know, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Mandy talking to Ian about the guy he's been seeing while Mickey is in the room and not knowing it's him</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need the Details

"Come on Ian, I need the details!" Mandy said as the two of them walked into the living room to sit on the couch.

Ian saw Mickey sitting in one of the chairs and flicking through a magazine and bit his lip. It was just so amusing that Mandy was asking him for details on the guy he'd been seeing while he was sitting ten feet away.

"No, you really don't." He said, plopping down on one end of the couch while Mandy crawled up close to him.

"Please Ian? Come on, you used to like talking to me about this stuff." She pouted.

"The fuck are you two yapping about?" Mickey asked without looking up.

"You wouldn't want to know." She said.

"Never said I wanted to know, just wondered why I was hearing your whiny voice." He said.

"It's nothing, really." Ian said and Mickey flicked his eyes up a little to give him a half smile.

"He won't tell me about this new guy he's seeing." Mandy said and Mickey's eyebrow shot right up.

"That so? Why you wanna hear about him shooting his load in some guy anyway?" He said.

"Thanks Mick, that's exactly what I was asking." She said sarcastically.

"So what you askin' then? You banging anyone good Gallagher? Huh?" He said with a smirk and Ian bit back a laugh.

"I apologise for my brother and his big fucking mouth, it's none of your business anyway." She said.

"Hey, you come in here where I'm fuckin' sitting and start talking about you boyfriend banging dudes then you're makin' it my fucking business." He said.

"He has a point." Ian said with a shrug.

"Oh come on, you can't just give me all this stuff about this guy being the best sex you've ever had and then just not give me the details." She said and Ian could feel his ears burning.

He didn't look up at Mickey but he knew that the prick would be smiling like the arrogant asshole he was.

"I didn't say it in that many words." Ian said.

"You said plenty, and I just want to know why you wont tell me anything else. I tell you about the guys I'm with." She said and Mickey snorted.

"You have too much spare time Gallagher." He said and Mandy punched him in the arm.

"Fuck you." She said.

"I really don't think you want to hear about him Mandy, he's kind of a jerk anyway." Ian shrugged and Mickey was still smirking, somewhat enjoying this little game.

"You want me to rough him up a little?" Mandy asked with a smile and Ian laughed. "You know, before my fag-hating brother finds out who this guy is and decides to go beat him straight." She said.

"Any guy taking it in the ass is fair game the way I see it. You don't want people to give you a hard fuckin' time then keep that shit behind closed fuckin' doors." Mickey said.

Ian was trying so hard not to laugh at this situation and everything ridiculous about it but it was really starting to get difficult now.

"Don't worry about him, he won't lay a finger on you or else he'd have me to deal with." Mandy grinned.

"My hero?" Ian said and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Mandy's phone began to ring in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at the screen. "Give me a sec." She said and answered, heading down the hall and into another room.

Ian didn't dare glance at Mickey, he just stood there with a hidden grin on his face. Mickey stood up out of his chair and dropped his magazine down, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and raking his eyes up and down over Ian's body.

"So... best you've ever had huh?" He asked, smirking like crazy.

"Don't let it go to your head." Ian said.

Mickey chuckled to himself. "Just hearing you talkin' bout it's gettin' me hard Gallagher." He said, biting down on his lip.

Ian looked up at him with a slight eyebrow raise. "Yeah? You like that?" He asked and Mickey grinned.

He looked back and figured that Mandy was back in her room by now so he grabbed Ian by the hips and pulled them into him, showing him just how much he liked it. The thick line of heat pressing into his hip was enough for Ian to know he meant it and he slid his hands down to cup Mickey's ass and grind him into him a little.

"You wanna ditch my sister?" He asked with a playful flick of his eyebrows.

"Meet me at the dugout in a half hour?" He said.

Mickey smiled, shoving Ian back and licking his lips before heading for the front door without another word.

Ian sat back down on the couch and tried not to think about the heat that had just been pressing against him because the last thing he needed was a raging hard-on in front of Mandy.

She came back in and sat down with him again. "So where were we?" She asked.

"Well I was just telling you that I have to leave soon." He said.

"You're going to meet this guy, aren't you?" She asked incredulously.

He grinned and she just shook her head.

"Can you at least tell me his name?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know he's gay." Ian said. "Promise I'll tell you some stuff tomorrow, okay? But nothing weird."

"Why the fuck would it be weird?" She laughed.

 _Because I'm sticking it to your older brother and don't really want to talk to you about his dick,_ he thought.

"Where did Mickey go?" She asked.

Ian shrugged. "I don't know, he just got up and left."

"Probably off to find someone to pound on." She rolled her eyes and the corner of Ian's lips turned up in a smile.

"Who knows, maybe he'll be the one getting a pounding this time."


End file.
